Out of Sight pt.7
by joe stakem
Summary: The end of my first fic, Oz gets wolfy, Dave gets more violent, if you can't follow, find and read the others, got a really cool one planned after this, read and review


Out of Sight....pt. VII (The Hunt)

An ongoing fanfic by Joe Stakem

David hit the ground with a thud. His ribs were bruised, he was in some real pain. It was only a matter of time before the wolves reached him and tore him apart, Oz included. The leader wolf was charging for him, he would reach him first. Dave made ready. He had a stake tied to his forearm, intended for a vampire, but it would do for now...

Oz, or the wolf he had become, was confused. He wanted to go for David with the rest of the wolves, but something stopped him. He could do nothing but run around in circles. Then he spotted the pack headed for David, and suddenly it became clear...

Dave didn't hesitate, he waited for the moment when the leader was right on top of him, the he made his move. "Chew on this!!!!" He yelled right as the wolf reared back for his death blow. Dave jammed the wooden stake right into the wolf's skull. It let out a loud wounded roar, and tried to take it out of it's bleeding skull, but it ended up stumbling back and falling, dead. "So much for bullets," Dave said getting up. The other wolves saw this, and became enraged. The full pack of wolves were there in force, and they were ready to tear Dave apart. They came at him, and Dave had only one stake, but he was prepared to go out swinging. They all charged for him, but just as they reached him, a wolf leapt in front of them. It was wearing the remnants of a Hawaiian shirt. It was Oz, but what was he doing? He snarled and swatted his claws at the other wolves, they all backed up, but were ready to strike. Then Oz turned toward Dave, and picked him up. "Hey man, don't make me kill you," David said, pointing the stake at Oz's throat. Before Dave could make his move, Oz tossed Dave into the air, just as the wolves swarmed around Oz. They all dove in at Oz, they were going to make the traitor pay...

Dave sailed through the air, toward a familiar object. It was the car, Oz threw him toward the car, on purpose. Dave hit the ground again, but didn't have the time to hurt, he knew what he had to do. He quickly got up and opened the door of his car, and quickly got in. He searched all over the car, until he found his gun under the passenger seat, the clip was still in it, it was ready to go...

The wolves showed Oz no mercy. They slashed and clawed and bit, Oz was bleeding badly, this was what they did to those who deserted the pack, not just in their pack, but _any _wolf who didn't follow their code, who didn't hunt, who didn't kill. The frenzy stopped, as the wolves were interrupted by a loud BANG!!!

followed by a flash. A wolf lay slumped over Oz, it had been killed. It quickly changed back to reveal a dead human. The wolves stopped and looked behind them, to see Dave, standing there, with his gun, and the night vision goggles. "Bad doggies!!" He said, right as he wasted two more wolves. They all began howling and charging at him, and one by one, he wasted them all. There were only two left, and they got the message, they left the bleeding Oz alone, and ran off into the forest. Dave walked over to Oz, who was bleeding, and obviously in pain. He had a round left in the gun, he knew what to do with it. Oz looked peaceful, like he was happy for once to be a wolf. Dave cocked the gun. _He saved your ass man, he threw you by the car so you would get the gun, he knew about it, he could'a killed you, but he didn't, let him live._ Dave thought to himself, he lowered the gun. Instead, he quickly dashed to the car, rifled through the trunk, and got out his emergency kit, to treat Oz's wounds, the sun was beginning to rise, it had been a hell of a night...

Oz awoke, he naked, and freezing cold. It was morning, the night was over, he wouldn't have another night like that until the next full moon. He looked over to see a pile of clothes next to him. David was asleep in his car, his head was hanging out the window, his gun was still in his hand. Oz put on the clothes and walked over to the car. Before he could get to it, Dave hopped awaked and pointed the gun at him. "Relax, I'm cool now." Oz said, with his hands in the air. "I didn't know if my stuff would fit you, but you can keep it." Dave said. He stowed his gun away the glove compartment, and looked back at Oz. "Your car is totaled man, do ya need a lift," Oz asked, it was the least he could do for the guy who put his neck on the line for him. "Yeah, if you don't mind the company." Dave said. He got out and began putting his stuff in a gym bag. "Where to?" Oz asked, but he had a weird feeling about what he Dave about to say. "I still haven't found the vamps I was looking for, and I have a feeling they went back west," Dave said, putting stakes in the bag. Oz knew where Dave needed to go, it was the same place he was scared to go back to, but he knew he had to. Dave knew where he had to be. "I need to get to Sunnydale..."

And with that, the two found Oz's van and headed off, they both had loose ends to tie up, unfinished business, for Oz, apologies to be made, for Dave, scores to be settled. Oz thought to himself, _This should be interesting._.. 

THE END

(DAVE AND OZ WILL RETURN)


End file.
